Behind the Glass
by wonderland07
Summary: I just had an idea for a one shoot about one of Harley's ex boy friends who doesn't like her new life. Very AU. It was written pretty quickly so I hope its ok. The Characters are written a little different too. Please don't read if your not open minded. All rights to DC ect.


I just had an idea of a one shoot about one of Harley's ex boy friends who doesn't like her new life. Very AU.

Behind the glass.

I lie awake and think of her, every second spent with her, every memory and those last moments we spent together replaying over and over in my mind. I close my eyes and try to imagine her next to me, her body moulded to mine and her heat keeping me warm.

But it isn't enough. I know it is time.

It was dark, so dark the only light was a small yellow glow from the lamp inside the

little house on the outskirts of town. It was cold too. Cold enough for me to see my breath form shapes when I exhale as I watch the figures inside go about their nightly routine. It's been this way for a few weeks now.

When I first heard where they were, I was ready to hatch a plan to kill them both as part of my revenge, but when I finally got the courage to do it and walking up to their front door I caught sight of them through a nearby window, the _bedroom_ window, forcing me to stop and watch them. I couldn't help but admit how happy they were. Even in that shambles they call a relationship. As I watched her undress and take off her make up, as he threw his clothes on a chair in the corner, I couldn't help but wish that was us, that it was my clothes on the chair and me she was lying next to in bed. After that I am here every night. I stand just outside the window, leaning on the cold bricks of the wall and watch them in their lives.

He is just the same. He plans and plans and plans to finally capture the bat, coming up with all sorts of methods to push Batman to his limit, whilst she has changed somewhat. She has gained weight, but still looks good. I always preferred curvy girls anyway. Her hair is longer and shinier, but is still the same blonde color I love.

As she peels off her clothes and lets them fall in a messy heap on the floor, I notice she has a tattoo on her lower back. I can't see what it is, but I know it's there - I've seen that body too many times and know every inch of it to miss something so obvious, she always told me she hated tattoos. It's makes my blood run cold as I realize that she must really love him and it becomes a little harder to breathe. She stands in front of the mirror in her underwear and looks at herself, a blank expression on her face. I wonder if she is thinking of me, my breathing slows a little, my panic attack finally fading. The door to the bedroom creaks open and he wanders in, spoiling my fantasy. He walks over and wraps his arms around her, planting small kisses along her neck.

"What are you thinking about", he asks. Really they should get double glazing if I can hear them so well. _I had double glazing_.

"I'm getting fat", she replies.

"No your not. Your perfect to me". My heart breaks a little more. She is perfect to me too, I just couldn't tell her. She turns in his arms and kisses him full on the mouth. When she pulls back I notice how she smiles differently, her lips peel back to show those pearly white teeth and her cheeks become rosy. It lights up her whole face. I don't remember her smiling like that for me. The crack in my heart deepens.

"Come to bed", he purrs and takes her hand to lead her across the room. All I want to do is turn around and leave but I can't look away, my hands curl into fits and my eyes become slightly blurry. How I wish my hands were his, following the curve of her waist and feeling the softness of her skin. As they fall back onto the in a disarray of kisses and moans I leave. I feel bile rise in my throat, this is wrong, all so wrong, how could she leave me for him? I can't face that she is not mine anymore but now someone else's. I never said it but I love her and I miss her. I miss her laugh, the smell of her hair, even her terrible cooking. But I especially miss the way she always made me smile. And since she walked out on me for the last time to be with Edward Nigma I haven't smiled... Not once.

'How ironic', I think as I walk back down the street away from her.

That the Joker has no smiles left to give.

I was hoping it seemed like Harley had left her boyfriend to be with the Joker so I hope the twist at the end was a surprise. Please let me know if there is anyway I could improve it so my other stories will be better. x


End file.
